(a) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved bearing assembly for shafts.
The invention is more particularly directed toward an improved housing for bearing assembly for shafts.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Known bearing mountings for shafts employ seals that are usually an integral part of the bearing. The seals are mounted directly on the bearing structure. Any excess lubricant in the bearing leaks past the seals. Any contaminants around the bearing mounting that leak past the seal in the other direction immediately contact the bearing and can adversely affect its operation by contamination. Lubricant leakage from bearing mountings is normally not a problem. However when the bearing mountings are employed in food handling or food preparation environments, or similar environments where cleanliness is essential, or in environments where contaminants are present, lubricant leakage in bearing mountings is unacceptable.
The known bearing seals are also usually quite complicated in construction and mounting. Often the seals are composed of several elements.